Goma de mascar
by Mitzuki Yumiko
Summary: Para Gaara,Sasuke es el más morboso,pervertido y orgulloso de todos,pero auanque a Gaara le cueste admitir Sasuke puede llegar a ser tierno,dulce y sensible...Aunque sigue siendo una Goma de mascar...SasuGaa-Lemon-Sonfic


Disclaimer:Naruto ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece,son obra y propiedad de ...

SasuGaa...

* * *

_Uuuuuh_

_Uhuuuh_

Iba corriendo a gran velocidad,sus acelerados pasos provocaban que su cuerpo chocara con gente,que al ser brutalmente empujada por un niño,le soltaban insulto siendo respondidos con insultos mas fuertes.

Llegaba tarde a la primera clase de su Instituto,Historia,no podía faltar...desgraciadamente,siendo que a su padre no le gustaba que su hijo menor faltara a clases,ni que sacara malas notas.Y la verdad tampoco le gustaba atender el teléfono y tener a profesores queriendo hacer citas para hablar de su hijo.

Un brillo intenso se pudo apreciar en sus ojos al momento en que vio la puerta beige de su ese brillo desapareció al momento en que vio como la esperada puerta era abierta para dejar pasar a un pelinegro.

Todo paso de un momento a otro,de forma rápida y sin dar tiempo a detener sus pasos un momento a otro se encontraba encima de ese chico,con sus frentes chocando,al igual que sus narices y...sus ó los ojos,ya que los avía cerrado al momento de prevenir el futuro,sus verdosos ojos se encontraron un par de perlas negras reflejando ira.

Como impulsado por un resorte se aparto de ese sujeto y lo miro,viendo como esos posos negros lo escudriñaban como un policía un ladrón que esta a punto de ...quizá fuera su imaginación...pero por un momento vio un toque de malicia en los ojos azabache.

-¿Tanto apuro hay?-pregunto aparentando seriedad,pero su tono de voz mostraba el toque burlón.

-¿Y a ti que te importa?...baka-susurro por ultimo levantándose lentamente,siendo imitado por el otro,sus ojos aguamarina se dirigieron al lucia una ceja enarcada y una sonrisa irónica.

-Debería pensar quien es el baka-dijo el mayor sin tapujos adentrándose al salón.

-Imbécil-susurro copiando los movimientos del mayor,abrió lentamente la puerta,para finalmente entrar viendo cada uno de los asientos de sus compañeros...vací repente algo en su bolsillo comenzó a vibrar,tomó entre sus finos dedos el aparato producto de ese vibrar y hay descubrió un mensaje...

**_A recibido un mensaje de:_**

**_El Rubio Molesto_**

_¡Konnichi wa,Gaa-chan!_

_Solo era para avisarte que no hay clase en toda la semana,te aviso ahora puesto que pensé que de seguro tu viste el Informativo,te aviso...por si acaso._

Apretó el aparato con furia,iba a cometer un asesinato con su amigo rubio,¡¿como se le ocurría avisarle a esta hora?!.También maldecía la hora en que salio con el rubio y volvió a su casa como a las 3 de la madrugada,siendo descubierto por su padre y castigado por una larga semana,todo por que no le aviso de su salida con el Uzumaki...también el echo de que su cabeza explotara ante los gritos preocupados de su hermana,ya que cuando la rubia le pregunto a su padre,este le respondió que no sabia donde se encontraba y ese...fue el error del esas palabras la rubia comenzó a gritar,dejando al Sabaku No mayor con un dolor de cabeza de los mil demonios,maldecía el lado sobre protector des su hermana.

-¿Que me avía dicho?-susurro una voz cargada de burla-¿apurado en día libre?...

_Maldito el día en que te encontre eh..._

_La hora en la que te mire eh eh eh..._

_Entraste a mi vida y ahora no hay salida..._

_Me equivoqué eh eh..._

-¡Vete al diablo!-se escuchaba uno de los tantos gritos del menor,dirigidos al mayor.

-No me grites Granadita*-susurro el mayor dando una calada a su cigarrillo,sin apartar la mirada de su libro.

Uchiha Sasuke...así se llamaba el hombre que tenía al lado,ya estaban a Viernes,y después de muchos encuentros ''Casuales'',decidió hacer una cita con el pelinegro,tras investigar y descubrir que era nuevo en la ciudad y que era un chico de familia adinerada...supuso que no lo iba a secuestrar y pedir ó también que era un sarcástico ,irónico engreído,pedante y sobre todo...un caía de mal en peor,ahora al muy idiota se le había dado por llamarle Granadita...era todo un imbécil.

-¡No me llames así!-grito golpeando el escritorio del mayor.

Ahora mismo,se encontraba en el departamento del Uchiha,mas específicamente en la oficina que tenía este en su verdad es que no era ningún estudiante de intercambio...era el nuevo profesor de Historia Uchiha Sasuke,no por eso lo había empezado a tratar bien,era al contrario,lo comenzó a tratar aun éndose de pie comenzó a dar vuelta en la habitación,tocando la cantidad de libros que el azabache tenia,asta que le dio la vuelta a la habitación fue cuando se sentó en el escritorio,frente al mayor.

-Baka...-dijo tocando suavemente el hombro del pelinegro,para llamar su atención-¿los leíste todos?...

-Mas respeto...y si...los leí todos y cada uno de ellos-contesto aun sin apartar la mirada del libro.

Se levanto nuevamente,y se dirigió asta un libro,azul con dos rayas,una arriba y otra abajo,las dos de tomó entre sus dedos y lo abrió,pasando sus ojos por las hojas,se detuvo en la primera y comenzó a leer.

-Curioso-comento una voz demasiado cerca para su gusto,vio como dos manos grandes se posaban a cada lado de su persona,apoyándose en la estantería,donde todos los libros esperaban a ser leídos-ese libro...fue el que comenzó todo-de un movimiento giro el pequeño cuerpo,para que sus ojos se chocaran-sabes...-susurro pausadamente en el oído del menor-aun no puedo quitar el sabor de tus labios-y tampoco es que quisiera,pero desde el momento en que sus labios chocaron no podía dejar de pensar en ese pelirrojo,sintiendo el sabor dulce que probo por mera casualidad.

-Apartate,Baka-empujo al mayor,logrando separarlo-no vuelvas a hacerlo...¡baka!-con el libro golpeo la cabeza con el peinado de cacatúa,se giro y guardo el pasos no se hicieron esperar,estaba dispuesto a largarse y no volver a ver a ese idiota asta el comienzo de clases.

Su plan fue frustrado por la mano del mayor,que sin previo aviso lo tomó de la muñeca ti lo choco contra su cuerpo mas fornido...y sin dar tiempo a nada...lo beso.

_Yo no queria y acepté eh..._

_Por un ratito te guarde eh eh..._

_Yo no soy adorable..._

_Tu eres insoportable eh eh eh..._

El timbre sonó al tiempo en que todos los profesores y profesoras cerraban las puertas de sus clases.

Otra ves...sus pasos eran acelerados,pero esta ves no se chocaba con nadie...y es que No avía nadie,llego a la esperada clase que ya tenía sus puertas golpeo...nada,nadie le abría,golpeo nuevamente...

-La hora de entrada ya paso...Sabaku-y si...su primera clase era con el pedante del Uchiha,rodó los ojos al comprobar que la puerta no se le iba a abrir,bufo enfadado al ver los ojos victoriosos del mayor.¡Bingo!...iba usar su arma mortal contra el Uchiha.

-Onegai-sus ojos se agrandaron,sus manos se juntaron frente a su pecho,ante los ojos negros se presento un chibi pelirrojo,esa personalidad del pelirrojo izo que le diera choques eléctricos desde sus hombros,que iba bajando y bajando asta llegar a su...

-Esta bien-abrió la puerta dejando pasar al menor,y antes de que el mas pequeño entrara lo tomó posesivamente la pequeña cintura y lo acorralo contra la pared fuera de la clase,chocando la espalda del chico contra la pared,logrando un suspiro-Me debes un favor...Granadita-susurro de manera sensual,restregando su excitación en el pequeño pero bien formado trasero.

Entraron al salón,lo primero que escucho fueron suspiros de las chicas y chicos al momento en que vieron al sexy discretamente y de una forma descarada,apretó las nalgas de joven,provocando un leve gemido del pelirrojo...

**_CORO_**

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar..._

_No te soporto es la verdad..._

_Por que molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar..._

_En mi zapato al caminar..._

_Somos un caso muy real..._

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero..._

-¡No es cierto!-gritaba golpeando el muslo del mayor,este solo asintió-¡pero eso una idiotez!...

-Mira...Granadita...si yo digo que es verdad...es por que es verdad-de manera burlona mordió la oreja pequeña de Gaara,delineando la forma de esta con su tibia y húmeda lengua.

-Baka...tengo hambre-susurro al momento en que sintió la mano del tocar el tirante de su pantalón deportivo,por mas de tres semanas ese bastardo lo había manoseado cuanto se le antojaba,aunque siempre trataba de llegar mas lejos...él siempre buscaba una escusa.

-Hay ensalada en el refrigerador-susurro si apartarse,internando su mano en busca del tirante del boxer,su mano fue apartada de un manotazo.

-Quiero otra cosa-dijo agitado por el contacto del azabache-¿que tienes para comer?...

-Busca en el refri...-vio como el menor se levanto con enfado,no despego su mirada del pequeño en ningún momento.

-¡Sasu-Baka!...¿no tienes algo que no sea verdura?-pregunto asomando su cabeza,el mayor se levanto con pesadez y comenzó a mirar dentro del electrodoméstico.

-Aquí...mira-señalo a un lugar en especifico dentro del lugar-ven...mira.

-...-de manera desconfiada se acerco al lugar,sus ojos verdosos vieron como el mayor se apartaba para dejarlo con curiosidad el lugar señalando,pero no vio nada-aquí no hay nada.

-Si ay-sus manos se posaron en las caderas del chico apretándolo contra sí,logrando un espanto en el menor al hacer que sintiera su dureza-si buscas en el fondo...y mueves la mano un poco...lograras encontrar un poco de leche*...

_En la política y la fe eh..._

_No congeniamos ya lo se eh eh..._

_Yo como carne roja tu solo comes hojas..._

_Y pensé eh..._

-Ahh...S-Sasu...

-¿Que sucede Granadita?...

-Me corte con el papel...

-Tonto...-susurro con una media sonrisa,sus azabaches ojos vieron como en forma chibi el menor le ponía el dedo frente a su mirada-eres todo un caso,Granadita-tras sus palabras tomó la muñeca y acerco el dedo a su cavidad bucal,metiendo el pequeño dedo en su boca,limpiando la sangre con su lujuriosa lengua,

Sus ojos agua observaron los movimientos del mayor,viendo como la mano de este se apoderaba de su cintura,viendo como esa boca se apartaba de su dedo,dejando al mando tan solo a la lengua de el que su cuerpo se moviera pos si solo y se sentó encima del mayor,viendo como el mas maravilloso acto de magia la escena,debía admitirlo...su profesor era la tentación personificada.

-Sasu-Baka...

-Granadita...

_**CORO**_

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar..._

_No te soporto es la verdad..._

_Por que molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar..._

_En mi zapato al caminar..._

_Somos un caso muy real..._

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero._

Los gritos se escuchaban,suspiros,susurros...todo eso producía la presencia de un azabache,que caminaba sin prestar atención a los piropos de amor de las chicas,algunos que otros chicos se sonrojaban al momento en que su mirada paraba en su entre tantos logro divisar una mata de cabello roja,pero lo que vio no le gusto...para nada.

SU pelirrojo era besado contra su voluntad,siendo aprisionado de las muñecas,con un poco de sangre y saliva caer por la comisura de sus labios,¿que acaso a nadie le importaba lo que esta sucediendo a el ojiagua?,pero cayo en cuenta que la atención de todos estaba en su persona.

De forma rápida aparto a aquel intento de persona de su pelirrojo,y que quede claro...era SU PELIRROJO,de nadie mas.Y eso fue demostrado cuando una bofetada fue depositada en el estudiante.

-¡Una...eso esta prohibido aquí,dos no tienes derecho a hacerlo en contra de su voluntad y por ultimo!...¡ÉL es MIO!-grito fuera de sus casillas,el era un Uchiha...y nadie se atrevía a tocar lo que le pertenecía a un Uchiha...¡y menos a él!.Arrastro al menor lejos de todos,lo llevo asta su auto y hay izo que el aguamarina se subiera.

Llegaron al departamento del ojinegro,apenas y estuvieron solos en el elevador el mayor comenzó a deshacerse de cada una de las prendas del menor:por suerte no avía cámaras,y el que viviera en un Pen House ayudaba de maravilla,no tendría que pensar en que alguien pudiera descubrirlos en pleno manos acariciaban la delicada piel,sintiendo lo suave que era,ya había pensado muchas veces en que la mas fina seda envidiaba la piel de ese muchacho,dejo la marca de sus dedos en cada pedazo de piel blanquecina que sus dedos tocaban.

Sus labios se movían con majestuosidad,como una serpiente moviéndose en el agua su boca inspeccionaba cada rincón de aquella pequeña separo del exquisito beso por el tan sobre valorado aire,que en ese momento le hacia falta mas que nada al pequeño pelirrojo,sus besos fueron llevados al cuello de cisne del joven Sabaku No

-S-Sa-Sasu...B-Baka-susurro siendo arrastrado por el mayor a dentro del lugar,a cada paso que daban para subir asta la habitación del azabache sus miembros se friccionaban,siendo una tortura en cada escalón.

-Ku-kuso...-suspiro,¿que mas da?,lo aria en las escaleras,de todos modos el vivía solo,nadie los iba a molestar.

De manera salvaje arranco los pequeños boxer del menor,ya lo avía desvestido en el ascensor y con su pie había pateado la ropa del menor para dejarle en la sala de su P.H.

Su mano se aferraron a la espalda cubierta del mayor,que al querer sentir las suaves y finas manos del de cabello rubí,se quito la camisa semi abierta,y en ese entonces fue cuando comenzó a sentir esas manos recorrerle cada rincón de la espalda,su boca sensual y deseosa se apodero de los pezones tan rosados del pequeño pelirrojo,arrancando fuertes gemidos de él,la excitación crecía al momento en que su espalda era arañada,con prisa bajo la bragueta del pantalón,sacando su erecto miembro en espera de atención.

De forma inmediata dirigió tres dedos a la pequeña boca,este comenzó a lamer de forma muy sensual los dedos largos del mayor,que al verlo se unió a la lubricacion,sus lenguas jugueteaban en medio de los dedos,asta que sus bocas se unieron en un beso hambriento,lujurioso y deseoso,aparto los dedos dejando ahora tan solo a sus bocas.

Uno de sus dedos se interno en aquella pequeña y caliente cavidad,un choque eléctrico le recorrió todo su cuerpo en el momento en que ese dedo comenzó a explorar mas haya,otro dedo se sumo,al igual que el ultimo...

-¡Ah...Sa-Sasu...Ba-ka!-un gemido alto fue soltado por sus labios,sus respiraciones ya eran agitadas,sus pechos subían y bajaban,el mayor aun con sus pantalones,fue sacando los dedos al sentir que esa entradita se había blanda y un poco mas ancha,y de a poco se fue adentrando en aquel lugar antes desconocido para él,ahora marcándolo como suyo-¡ahh...!

-Hmp-un ronco gemido fue lo único que salio de sus labios,comenzó a moverse de manera lenta,sin apuro el ritmo fue en aumente,las estocada se hicieron mas fuertes y profundas,dando justo en el punto débil del pelirrojo.

-¡Ah...h-hay...Sa-Sasu...ha-hay!-gemía entre cortadamente,sintiéndose en la gloria cuando el azabache comenzó a embestirlo con un salvaje deseo,su boca dejaba marcas por toda le extensión del pálido cuello,su espalda no se salvaba de los arañazos y uñas clavadas,y el echo de saber que su espalda estuviera arañada por el menor solo provocaba mas excitación en el,era todo un masoquista,el dolor le causaba placer,provocaba que su miembro creciera dentro de esa corriente eléctrica recorrió los dos cuerpos al momento en que el final llego...

_Insufrible amor como me pude enamorar..._

_No te soporto es la verdad..._

_Por que molestas y te pegas como la goma de mascar..._

_En mi zapato al caminar..._

_Somos un caso muy real..._

_Pero te quiero yo te quiero..._

-¡No!-se escucho un grito.

-Gane-susurro una voz cargada de burla-¿cual es mi premio?...

-¡Ninguno,de seguro moviste algunos contactos y por eso ganaste!...¡ERES UN TRAMPOSO!...-se levanto de forma enojada,se dirigió al elevador,dispuesto a largarse,pero antes...vio un florero,lo tomo entre sus manos paliduchas y sin previo aviso lo dejo caer al una mirada reprobatoria de parte del Uchiha,que se levanto echo una fiera,eso le dio terror,parecía el diablo en manos fueron tironeadas,logrando que su cuerpo chocara contra el del mas fornido,que sorprendiendo al menor...lo abrazo,con ternura...pero sobre todo...amor.

-¿Que se dice?...

-Sasu Baka...

-Granadita-sus ojos se chocaron,como dos imanes sus labios se unieron en un beso que no había ni una sola pizca de lujuria o deseo...solo amor.

Se miraron al los ojos luego de ese beso tan amoroso,el aguamarina pudo contemplar el lado oculto del Uchiha,...se veía tan vulnerable,como si en ese mismo momento el se fuera a apartar para siempre del Uchiha,siendo este la pero pesadilla del azabache.

También se veía tan...tierno y besable,con su pequeño brillo que delataba todo su amor por el Sabaku No,con esos labios que en este momento enarcaba una sonrisa triste.

-No te apartes de mi...por favor-susurro el mayor con tristeza...

-Jamas lo aria-dijo de igual manera,solo que el uso un tono tierno...

_Yo estoy más loca cada mes eh..._

_Tu insufrible y a la vez eh eh eh..._

_Eres tan vulnerable,tan tierno tan besable..._

-Sasuke...

-Gaara...

-Siempre te amare-se digerón el uno al otro,para luego fundirse en un beso en donde solo existía el amor...


End file.
